narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Kaguya Otsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Ōtsutsuki clan. Famed as Kaguya Of the Byakugan (百楽のかぐや, Byakugan no Kaguya) she is one of Konoha's most talented ninja; regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite her personal dislike of responsibility. To her friends, Kaguya teaches the importance of teamwork, friendship, and trust a lesson she received, from Naruto during the academy. Prologue People say I'm a rabbit goddess, some say I'm a demon, many others say I'm a abomination to this earth cause of my white hair, pale white skin, pupiless eyes and my kimono that they believe I'm not human nor will I ever fit in with mankind..well guess what I rather be what I am then to be a ruthless human being cause I'm an Ōtsutsuki princess to my people and I'm proud to be what I am. August 14th, the end of Summer had finally arrived and during the time I stay inside from the previous heat I've happen to encounter a rather interesting boy with three whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, his name is Naruto Uzumaki the leaf villages number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja and known as the prince of pranks. =^w^= August 16th, I've been having a lot of encounters with the naruto boy like this morning during the time in class I saw him arguing with some boy named Sasuke Uchiha the top student in the class, but anyway I saw naruto jump on the table and stared glaring daggers at each other til suddenly falls forward kissing the boy straight on the lips which really caught me off guard but really had me blushing up a storm XD but when they kissed they began to freak out like drama queens til some pink haired girl stalked over to naruto along with a big group of girls and began to beat him to a near coma state which for some reason made me anger inside, I don't understand why do I feel these type emotions its like I care for this boy. After class as we head out to the training grounds behind the academy, we then began to throw shurikens of course I got a straight bullseye everytime but as I watch the others struggle I notice naruto barely hitting the target so I walk over to him and said "hey uh naruto uzumaki" the young boy looked up and replied back "yep that's me the one and only naruto Uzumaki" smiling with his foxy trademark smile that it made me feel funny inside like something in my heart is telling me that this boy will change everything in my life. The next day we got assigned with our classmates into a three cell team but with me it turned out to be a four cell team which means this "as for team 7 the people assigned is sakura horuno, sasuke uchiha, naruto Uzumaki, and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" we all was shocked never in our history have their been a more than three people in a team but yet again akamaru is a extra man in team 8 so yea there have been more than three. August 17, yesterday we met our sensei kakashi hatake a jonin and a veteran from the third shinobi war also wielder of the sharingan, anywho its all started yesterday when everyone else met their sensei we were the only one's in class who still haven't met our sensei so we waited from two to three hours and still haven't showed up which really pissed naruto off to no point, it got on sakura's nerves and it really, really, I mean REALLY got on my patience real bad that its getting real thin by the hour "Rrrragh! Where is our sensei anyway like oh my god it's been past 3pm already...HE'S REALLY LATE" sakura jumps in adding her complaint with naruto "yeah where is he anyway waking up from his nap!!" I just watched the two from afar toying with my flute my mother gave me before she died while giving birth to me til I didn't notice the pink haired girl walking up to me snapping me out of my focus with my flute "hello my name's Sakura Haruno whats your name " I stare at the girl for a moment then went back to my flute "my name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" the girl known as Sakura Haruno looks at me puzzled like she never seen a girl named that before "um I've never seen you in our class before are you new?" I continue to fiddle with my flute ignoring Sakura's Question til we hear a laughter coming from naruto pointing at a man with gravity defying grey hair, usual green jonin vest, blue pants, blue shirt, holding a strange orange book, and a his headband covering his left eye "my first impression is...........I hate you meet me outside in 1 minute" I quietly floated up the stairs while the others struggle to keep up with me til we got outside seeing our sensei reading that strange orange book giggling like a school girl til he saw so he put up his book and cleared his throat "well then how's everyone....good well thats great" I all stared at him waiting for his name to pop out his mouth "well lets start with introducing ourselves, I'll start my name is kakashi hatake and my hobbies and goal in life.......I don't have none really" I gasp at the name he's the war hero kakashi hatake of the Sharingan, after our sensei went Naruto with his......cute whisker smile "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my hobby is training, eat ichiraku ramen and pulling pranks, my goal in life is to become the Hokage one day surpassing all my predecessors before me" he somehow managed to me smile from the corner every time, then came Sakura and Sasuke which didn't impressed me or kakashi at all. And thats how we meet our sensei. ;-)